Freedom Fighter
by satansrogue
Summary: After a freak event whilst fighting Madara, Naruto finds himself in a new world. Alone and unsure of what is happening, he discovers that he's in a place known as Sector Eleven, where the Japanese people are being oppressed. NarutoxCodeGeass Naruto/Euphie
1. A Freak Event

Hey readers. This is my new fic. It's gonna be a Naruto/Code Geass crossover. So it's basically gonna be one of the first of its kind. Anyways it should be pretty interesting.

Some of you might be worried that I've got too many fics going at once, and I kinda agree. It's just that when I get an idea I wanna write it down before I forget it :) I'm sorry I haven't been updating loads, but I've got exams and stuff :(((((.

Anyway, I'm breaking the NaruHina trend I had going for this fic. I'm gonna have Naruto and Euphemia (a Code Geass character) as the pairing for this one, cos I tihnk this pairing will give more to the plot of the fic.

Anyway, this is the first chapter, and I think it's pretty good.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Valley of End seemed a rather foreboding name for such a beautiful place. The stream which ran through the steep-sided valley flowed onto a cascading waterfall, full of foamy, sparkling spring water. Sunlight glinted off the surface of the water, lighting up the valley, and encompassing it in a warm, welcoming glow. On either wide of the valley, two statues stood erected from years long past. One was of the Shodaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, and the other of the founder of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara. Both statues showed them men garbed in battle armour, solemn faced as guardians of the valley.

The statues were, in fact a reminder of a great battle which took place over a hundred years ago between those two men. A battle so fierce that the two shinobi carved the Valley of End into the mountainous ranges of the Land of Fire with the sheer force of their chakra. It was this battle which lead to the ultimate defeat of Madara, and caused him to pledge that, one day, he would return and wreak havoc in vengeance for his humiliation at the hands of the Shodaime.

Over a century after this momentous battle, two young ninja once more clashed in heated combat, filling the valley once more with the echoing din of battle. These two were Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last remaining Uchiha and scion of the once great clan, and one Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuriki of the great Demon Lord Kyuubi no Yoko and only child of Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. This close fought battle, full of passion, betrayal and jaded friendship ended in victory for the young Uchiha, who fought using the demonic prowess of his Cursed Seal.

* * *

This was why it seemed poetic, at least for Namikaze Naruto, that he found himself once more in the Valley of End, fighting for his life. Yet this time, it was not just his life that he was fighting for, but the fate of the Elemental Countries, not to sound overly dramatic. And who was his foe you may ask? His opponent came in the form of a centuries old threat. Uchiha Madara. Somehow, using the power of his mutated Kekkai Genkai, the Sharingan, he had managed to survive for over a century, not ageing a day.

Naruto with the aid of his friends Gaara and Sasuke had obliterated the ranks of Akatsuki, the organisation which Madara had masterminded from the shadows. Sasuke and Gaara had been rushed to get medical treatment after helping him defeat the S-Classed missing nins, and Naruto had left to meet Madara alone.

Now, Naruto stood under the statue of the Shodaime, whilst Madara stood under his own statue. Both figures stood panting, settled in their respective fighting forms, prepared to continue their fight at any given moment. Madara glared at Naruto from across the river with his accursed Sharingan eyes narrowed.

"To have grown so much and to be able to match me so equally at your age is a miracle, boy," Madara complimented, still supremely confident in his ability to triumph over Naruto. "However, it ends here for you boy. You have foiled my plans for the last time!"

Naruto smirked at him, "Try what you will old man, but I won't lose. For the pain and suffering you have caused Konoha, for forcing the Kyuubi on me and for killing so many innocents, I will bring retribution upon your jaded soul! I can see in your eyes that you now that I've surpassed you. My taijutsu and kenjutsu surpasses yours, and only that Sharingan and the sheer number of jutsus you've copied with it is allowing you to keep up!" Naruto grinned before pointing at Madara, "At this rate, it's only a matter of time before I win!"

"Perhaps you have surpassed me, but you will not be able to escape this next technique of mine. It holds the power of the Gods, and no human could stand up to it! With this one strike, I will end this battle and end you."

"So be it! We'll finish this with one shot Wrinkles! Whoever's more powerful will win, you got that?!"

Madara did not even acknowledge Naruto's question, as he stuck out his arms in front of him and began to blur through a series of handseals. Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration as he stuck his right arm in front of him and began to mold his chakra into the familiar shape of a Rasengan, and by adding nature manipulation to it, he formed his ultimate technique, the Rasenshuriken. Glancing across to Madara, he saw that the Uchiha had completed his handseals. Thrusting out his hands before him, palms facing Naruto, Madara called out the name of his technique ,"Enjin no Kuroikaen (Black Flames of the Fire God)!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a cascade of wicked black and purple flames streamed out from Madara's palms, heading directly for him. Pushing off from the ground, Naruto leapt forth, forcing his Rasenshuriken to clash with Madara's technique. The two techniques clashed in a brilliant flash of light.

The glow faded to reveal Naruto , as an unconscious form on one side of the river, as Madara stood triumphant, albeit panting heavily, on the other side.

"You fought well Namikaze, but my purpose and fate are far greater than yours," Madara smirked, before drawing his chokuto from his waist. Jumping across the river in one bound, he stood by Naruto, before placing his blade at the blonde's throat. "It's a pity, you and I could have achieved so many things together, but the road ends now for you."

Madara raised his blade, preparing to deliver the death blow. Just as he was about to stab Naruto's unconscious form, he heard the sound of a roar above him. Looking up, he was shaken by fear as he saw a brilliant gold flash in the skies. It seemed as if the very skies were cracking. The flash seemed to intensify and blinded Madara for a moment. The Earth below them began to shake. A sliver of lgihtning jetted down from the flash at such great speeds that Madara could not move himself. Madara screamed as he and Naruto were struck by the brilliant gold lance of lightning.

The valley was illuminated in a brilliant golden light for those few moments, but then the light faded and the flash in the sky was gone. The Valley of End was empty. No Madara. No Naruto. No evidence as to where they could have gone…

* * *

First Chapter done! No prizes for guessing where Madara and Naruto could have gone, sinc eI kinda gave it away at the beginning... woops!

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon.

Remember to Read and Review, cos I don't get paid, so it would be nice to get some kinda appreciation :)

'Til next time,

**Satansrogue**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. For the first time in a long time I logged onto the e-mail account I made my account with, and to my great shock and surprise I noticed that I was still getting reviews for stories I haven't added to for almost two years!

I honestly never thought anyone would miss my stories that much, or enjoy them that much. So I apologise for leaving you hanging for so long!

Unfortunately, I return with bad news. My stories, as from this moment onwards are DISCONTINUED! But, please don't stop reading now, allow me to explain why.

As aforementioned, it's been almost two years since I've posted, and in this time I've grown as a person, and my writing style has matured a great deal, since I was just a kid when I was writing before. So looking back, I know I could never allow myself to continue the stories I had left behind in good mind, knowing I can do better.

Moreover, I think part of the issue was that I had so many stories going at once, that I often found myself confused between which one to update, and what was going on in their respective plotlines.

So, I'm taking this opportunity to announce my return as a fanfiction author, but this time I will be writing fewer stories at once, most probably one at a time.

The first chapter of my new story will hopefully be up shortly, I'll start writing now!

SR


End file.
